Tales of Tigeress
by TheAzureLilly
Summary: Trying to write my own fictional story of a Mithra who goes to a far and foreign land after the great war. This takes place before the game itself and moves into it later. Writing with almost full orginality in mind, and would love some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

The throaty laughter rang out among the bleeding corpses, filling the night sky with its forbidding melody. The only sounds left on the battlefield was the clanking of armor and this laughter. The man bent over, his cold grey eyes filled with malicous joy as he picked up a squirming figure by the neck... Blood dripping down from its many cuts and wounds over its battered and injured body. The clanking armor growing louder as somone ran at him.

The man turned, his eyes locking on the woman charging at him. He smiled, seeing the dark red armor, he lifted his prey higher, strangling it some. "Tigeress..." he said, his thin scared lips curving into a vicous smile. The sound of the oncean could be heard now.. they were so close to a cliff... he made his way gently over to it, putting the figure he held in his free hand over it. "Was this your lover...?" he asked with a kind of taunting knowing smile.

The figure addressed as Tigeress held her long two-handed curved blade forward threateningly, the heavy lacquered armor shimmering proudly in the light of the moon, her own shining greyish blue eyes shining dangerous underneath the helmet. "Don't harm her..." she said, however her voice was broken and sad sounding.

The man grinned... holding the figure outstretched more..."Come Tigeress... fight me for all you love..." he said, drawing a curved blade similar to her own, still holding the stuggling woman in his free hand.

The armored cat-like woman couldnt contain herself any longer, she charged forward, moving forward to slash at the figure, the blade moving in a flash of movement, the shield ready to protect her body. There was a flash of steel as the blades collided.

The man moved his wrist in a simple motion, and the blade sank deep into the womans body... she fell to her knees gasping as the man moved quickly forward, his heavy booted foot striking her helmet in a crushing blow, and she fell back.

The man grinned, shealthing his own blade in its scabbard as he grabbed the woman in his free hand, lifting her high above her head with amazing ease despite her heavy armor, "Pathetic..." he mumured, throwing her off the of the cliff. Her body tumbled as it struck rocks and other parts of the cliff, the helmet coming undone and her beatiful face glistening with blood, she reached up... as if trying to touch her lover... her eyes widening as she seen the man impale his hostage with the curved blade, before dropping her at the edge...


	2. Chapter 2

A bone chilling chorus of ravenous swauqing mingled with the screams of the wounded. The dark feathered beastmen moved ever steadily towards the grand city of Windurst, their priests preaching theocracy to the fearsome yagudo warriors, who rattled their long katanas and shook their heavy fists at the defenders. Combined with blind hatred and religious fevror, these bird-men made a chilling display their fury.

They began marching towards Windurst's opened gates, finishing off the small soliders on the way, their war songs flowing in the wind, the dying small cries of the cities tiny defenders mixing in with a combination of fear and hatred for their lost kin.

Chants could be heard on top the wall, chants of hatred and sorrow as both fire and ice rained down from the skies on the yagudo, the smell of burnt featherss and the sound of agony rose louder, yet still they came faster and stronger than ever, their march turning into a run. Hundreds of feathered feet sounded like thunder while the rattling of swords sounded of lightning.

A few taru stood at the gate, chanting as morre fire rained, their desperrate cries evident in the sound of their chanting. Suddenly fire swept amgonst them, burrning them, some died instantly from the heat, others screamed in agony as the burning continued. As quickly as it come, it had stopped, and the slaughter continued. The yagudo nearly were upon their tiny prey when the night sky dispeared in a hail of arrows, the yagudo yelled in fury, charging forward, the taru at the gate began running away in a panic, which only encouraged the yagudo. Victory was near.

As the first of the yagudo warriors crossed the large gate way they were cut down in a flash of movement, the yagudo tried to pull away as cat-like beings poured in upon them, each of them carrying short swords in each hand, their lithe female bodies moving gracefully and savgely through the yagudo ranks. The yagudo tripped over each other in a frantic retreat causing things to become more disorganized. The slaughter draged on for nearly 3 turning of the glass, and the yagudo retreated, gathering what survivors they could. Squawking curses in their beastlike tounge.

All this was watched by a taru from a distance, he looked at the cat like woman sitting beside him, he was nearly a forth her height, yet she spoke to him as a equal. "We mithra deliverrr, do we not?" She smiled and looked back toward the battle, "Im glad we got herrre when we did," she looked at him with a serious face now, "Still, this battle is farrr frrrom overrr, the cheiftaness sends herrr regarrds, i must get back to my unit now. Therrre will be some mourrrning to do," she sighed "No matter how perrrfect a plan is, somone will have died."

The mithra children waited eagerly for their mothers to return, many of them fearing for the worst, but today there was far more rejoicing at the return of a loved one, than the departure of anouther.

"Rrranakia." The light voice rang out. One of the kittens looked up eagerly and ran to her mother, being only twelve full seasons old, she looked almost comical to the warrior-parent. Tears filled her eyes as she held on tightly to her parent. "Mom" was all she could say, "You didnt say goodbye, was so scarrred i wouldnt see you again!" Angerly stomping on the ground the very act looking childish, "I hate it when you do that, mom!"

"Rrranakia, im sorry," the mother bent down lightly,removed her dark helmet, and hugged her child, "Rrranakia, yourrr shaking..." careful she lifted her daughters head to see look into her eyes "You cannot be afraid Rrranakia, please dont be mad at me,i was doing what i know how, I have to prrrotect you."

"Dammit!," the kitten pushed herself away, "I want to fight too! Why wont you let me!? I can even hold my own, im not afrrraid to die!" She glared angerily at her mother.

"Rrranakia, you arrre a child, please listen to me," She lightly grabed her kittens hand, "You will grrrow up, a few more summers and you'll be tallerrr than me! I want you to live yourrr life peacefully, and do kindness. Can you do that Rrranakia? Can you be a grrreat example? Can you cause death to those who want to hurrrt the people you love? Can you stand to see yourrr kin die? That is what being a "Warriorrr" is all about, arre you rrready forr such things?"  
"Mom... I..," The kitten began crying, she wanted to be strong and not shed a single tear, yet still they came, "I cant... Mom I cant" Tears fell freely now, "Im not like you mom, im not brrrave" She bawled covering her eyes so not to let her mom see her, then she felt a gentle embrace.

"Rrranakia, its ok... its ok.. You just need some time to grrrow, my kitten. I want to give you that chance." She hugged her kitten, then stood up suddenly, "Chieftainess" Rrranakia turrned around and seeing the chieftaness of her clan, she began wiping away her tears.

The mithra leader gently smiled, "Therrres some fish that need caught Rrranakia, why dont you give them a hand. I hearrr you arre a good catcherrr of fish, arrre you not?" her silver hair and partly tatooed face looking at the pair with a look of compassion.

Rrranakia, hearing one of her talents praised by the leader of all the mithra, blushed to the whites of her green eyes, but ran towards her tent, aided by the power of enthusiam. "Ill show you!" She shouted as she ran giggling with usual childish glee, "Ill catch you dinnerrr". Eagerly grabbing her long fishing pole, she ran straight for the large ship she had come on, intent on fishing from it. Her blond hair brushing past her in the speed of her movement, and her tail flickering with excitement.

The chieftainess smiled,its warmth and affection was obvious, "Selabakra, what a hyperrrr kitten you have. You must have yourrr paws full sometimes. I am sorrry to botherrr you, but i need to see you forrr a meeting, the tarrru want to discuss ourrr next plan. You werrre the masterrr mind of the last one, so obviously yourrr prresence is necessarrry." She laughed, a comforting sound, "And we will have some fish to look forrwarrd to when we get back!"

--

"So what do taru, you think?" The spectecled figured said, its small body, barely 2 feet high asked, pushing his glasses over his eyes,"With your help, as well as the help frrrom the calavary from San d"Oria," he bowed politely to the extremly tall man next to him, who nodded back,"We should be able to push the beastmen out of Windurst's borrrderrs, and make it possible for "The Alliance of Atlana" to end this threat once and for all." he looked expectantly at the people around him.

Selebakra nodded, her short red hair bouncing some with the movement. "It does seem like a good plan, still, the fighting is going to be bloody..." she sighed, therrre was no otherr way to push them out of Windurst than a bloody battle, "Still, no otherrr way i prrresume." her own green eyes looked over the map, as if she was judging someones work of art.

"Then its settled, let us go, i have much to prepare before tommorrow and i suggest you do the same." The tall elvaan man bowed, the full dark-steel armor clanking at this movement, before he stood up. He was well over 6 feet in height, an very lank and powerful looking. He had to duck his head partly, being too tall for the tent.

The cheiftaness smiled, "Selebakra, we have been gone forr nearrrly fourrr hourrrs, yourr daughterrr may have caught us the oncean, so deterrmined she was." She began to laugh, a high pitched infectionous sound, even the stern elvaan could not help but to smile. She led the woman outside the tent.

"Chieftaness, if forrrr some rrreason i dont come back...please take carrre of Rrranakia, she is verrry young, i dont know how she could handle it." She looked down, her face covered in worry.Her hands reached up brushing away a few tears. "Im scared.. im really scared. Not for myself..but for everyone around me..."

"I underrrstand, everrry perrrson in this trribe is my own kitten, i will not allow herrr to go unattended, lets focus on ourrr meal forr now, it may be ourrr last! Can yourrr daughterrr cook?" the chieftainess began to wipe away a few of the womans tears with a kindly expresion.

Selebakra shook her head, smiling some inspite of herself "Shes verrry... no she cant cook, she fishes forrr me, i cook it, just always been that way," she smiled warmly to herself "Someday i would love to teach herrr how to cook a meal forrr a loved one."  
"

You will, but ill wait forrrr that day to come beforrre i trry anything hahaha" She smiled lightly, and seen that herrr best frreind smiled as well. She knew that everrything was going to be alrrright.

--

"I caught so many fishies mom! Look!" The excited kitten put down a basket filled with small fish, and a few larger ones lied out on top, "The tarrru must not be able to fish rrright cause everrytime i thrrow in the line," she animated in this movement by micking a cast, "GOTCHA" She began purring, "I did good didnt I mom? Did I?" her cat-like eyes looking into her mothers for some form of approval.

Selebakra smiled, laughing as she pulled her daughter close, "Yes you did, its going to be a fine feast, now you go and trrrade, oh half of these for some spices and clams forrr dinnerr, and ill preparre these." she watched the kitten scamper off to do as she told, noticing how quickly she could run already. She was growing up... it had only been moments ago when she had seen the kitten catch her first fish...

The meal was quickly prrreparred and serrrved in small bowls, almost the size of cups. It was a warm kind of stew.The chieftainess smiled and looked at the kitten,"Now why do you serrrve things in small porrrtions, i wonderr?" she said, as if she was confused by this, as they sat down kneeling to a small table.

Ranakia looked at her shocked, "What? Yourrr the chieftainess dont you know? The small portions arre therre so we dont waste food, and if we have some left overrr you find a frreind who has had a bad catch and sharre!" she began purring as she licked the contents of her bowl "Mom is this good."

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
